


Volleyblood

by Yukie_Todoroki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Danganronpa AU, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie_Todoroki/pseuds/Yukie_Todoroki
Summary: Members of the Karasuno, Nekoma, Seijoh, and Fukurodani teams (Plus Ushijima) are trapped inside a killing game hosted by Monokuma.Also posted on Wattpad. Check me out (Shoopkinlover)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story here on Archive of Our Own, so bear with me if I mess some things up.  
> It's also my first Danganronpa AU that I've written, so apologies in advance if I miss some elements.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma wakes up in a locker and has no clue where the hell he is.
> 
> A certain mechanical bear blows up.
> 
> And some unexpected players join the group.

Kenma woke up with a splitting headache and immediately wanted to go to sleep.

"Upupu, it looks like the final kitten has awoken!" what looked like a stuffed bear as looking at him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kenma heard Kuroo's desperate voice, then the bear exploded above him. Kenma sat up, covered in a sticky pink substance. The Karasuno captain held Kuroo back, his eyes glittering.

"Hinata!" Kageyama shouted as the redhead popped up behind the remains of the bear.

"I'm fine!" he said, before realizing something. "Tanaka-san...?"

Kenma stumbled out of the compartment, revealed to be a locker that had fallen over. He carefully backed away, his catlike eyes wide. "What are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I am Monokuma!" a second bear said. The others looked at the newcomer, and Hinata screamed.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST BLOW UP!?" He asked. 

"YOU JUST EXPLODEDD!" Inuoka yelled at the same time.

At least there was another person he knew.

"Is it just the two teams here?" Kenma asked. Sawamura nodded.

"Upupupu, I'm not done yet!" Monokuma said, looking like he was about to kill someone. "I have to explain the basics to the sleepyhead."

Kenma looked at him. "What do you mean, the basics?"

"You're in my game!" Monokuma laughed. "My killing game!"

The words kill hit Kenma like a wall. "Kill?"

"We're supposed to kill each other to get out of this place." The third year Karasuno setter said. "And there's a trial held for everyone who dies."

"That's the basics." Kuroo said, apparently calmed down.

Kenma looked at the small bear and shrugged. "I'll kill you before I leave then." he said.

He stared at the bear until it waddled out, then the libero screamed. "RYU!"

Oh. Kenma looked down at his clothes, the pink stuff starting to dry. Nishinoya ran at Hinata with the intent to kill and was grabbed by Sawamura.

"Nishinoya!" he shouted. "We are not going to kill anyone. Even if he indirectly killed Tanaka."

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" Nishinoya shouted, his teeth bared. "Who really needs to die is the Nekoma captain!"

"That's it team." Kuroo called. "We're going to find our dorms and let Kenma wash up."

Kenma finally got a good look at his team for the first time. They were missing quite a few people. Kai and Yaku weren't present, neither were Teshiro or Yamamoto.

Kuroo, Inuoka, Fukunaga, Lev, Shibayama, and him, it seemed were stuck in this hellhole. This was going to be rough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"TANAKA!" Nishinoya shouted in anguish. Daichi and Sugawara were both trying to hold him back as Kageyama shouted insults at Hinata for making him jump into the explosion in the first place. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Why now, when they were at the hands of who knows what, were they acting up like this?

Monokuma had mentioned that there were sixteen people in this 'killing game' though. Who were the other three people? He glanced over at Yamaguchi who was a total wreck. 

Asahi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, the managers... they were lucky not to have been able to make it to the museum. Very lucky.

The bear waddled back into the room and laughed. "Aren't you going to go get your rooms?" he asked sarcastically. No one looked at him except Tsukishima.

"Why the hell," Nishinoya asked. "Would we want to do anything right now, especially after our friend just blew up in front of our faces?"

Monokuma laughed. "Because it's a killing game, dummies!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What a rag tag group of idiots, is what most people would have thought. Bokuto and Ushijima sat at the table, glaring at each other. They had said sixteen people, yet no one else had shown up since the stupid bear.

"Well." Bokuto stood up. "I'm bored. Who wants to practice spiking with me?"

Ushijima said nothing. Bokuto expected this response, but wanted to see what they would do or say. He sighed dramatically. "It's too bad Akaashi isn't here."

The guys from Nekoma stormed in, Kenma covered in pink paint or something. "Kuro!" Bokuto hopped over to the captain as Kenma reached in his pocket.

"Kuro... my PSP and my phone are gone."

Kuroo's eyes widened, and everyone's hands instinctively flew to their pockets. No one had their phones, but a small device with the Monokuma logo on it.

Bokuto shook his before the screen lit up. He held it close to his face, captivated by it.

"Welcome, Kotaro Bokuto!" it said. "Thank you for joining the 1st killing game! We hope you have the best time you can, and remember, despair is the best feeling in the world!"

Everyone else's said similar things. Kuroo frowned. Lev chucked his across the room, and the screen flickered briefly. "Oh come on!"

And then the three boys fell out from the ceiling. Akaashi and Iwaizumi sat up, rubbing their heads. Oikawa yelped.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto jumped up on his friend as the Karasuno gang ran in. They were surprised at the amount of people.

"Didn't the bastard say sixteen people?" Kageyama growled. "I'm going to kill that piece of shit the next time I get my hands on him..."

"That just leaves 19 people total in the game then." Sugawara said.

"Nineteen?" Oikawa counted the room, unable to find the 19th person.

"Someone blew up earlier." Kuroo said. "While you guys were chilling here."

Ushijima stood up. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

"And you guys should to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surviving students: 15/1~~~~~~~~~~~

18/19


	2. Flight of the Crows: Daily Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno kids invade the kitchen. And two dogs discover the first body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to cross post onto Wattpad, but until I find a cover (or make one myself), it'll only be on here.

Hinata woke up yawning. He blinked before realizing where he was.

Oh.

The game.

He quickly yanked the covers off and ran out into the hallway, running into Kageyama.

"HINATA YOU ASSHOLE!" Kageyama shouted. A door opened and Daichi's head popped out.

"SHUT UP! IT'S ONLY 4!" Daichi yelled angrily, before slamming the door behind him. Hinata and Kageyama froze. Only 4?

The two grinned at each other and started running down the hallway, yelling at the top of their lungs. People walked out, rubbing their eyes, looking pissed off, or both. Hinata didn't stop until a certain gamer was standing in front of him.

Inuoka looked down at the first year libero and whispered, "Oh no."

Only known to the Nekoma team, Kenma could completely change his personality when he was tired. They winced as Kenma slapped the first year redhead across the face. "Shut up. You'll wake Kuro up."

And then Kuroo walked out. The others started retreating into their rooms as Kuroo loomed over Hinata, a creepy smile on his face.

"Hinata, what about we talk?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People were starting to fear the worst for Hinata when the two walked in. Well, more of Kuroo was dragging a stumbling Hinata long.

"Sawamura!" he called loudly. "Here." He deposited Hinata in front of him before walking into the kitchen.

Daichi looked like he was about to yell at Hinata, and Hinata braced himself. And then he started laughing. "That was a pretty genius idea, waking us up this early." he said. "We'll have more time to investigate."

The Karasuno team laughed. "Well, since we're stuck here anyway, who wants to cook?" Sugawara asked.

"I'll burn everything though." Daichi admitted.

Nishinoya shook his head. "I'm going to look for a way out." Tanaka's death still weighed heavy on him, though it seemed to make almost zero effect on everyone else.

Tsukishima stood up. "I'll go with him, so we don't get killed."

The two walked out of the cafeteria. Ushijima walked out behind them but separated from them immediately.

"Hey! Someone get the sugar!" Kageyama shouted. Yamaguchi jokingly shoved Sugawara forward.

"Here's the Suga-san!"

A film of expressions played on his face as Daichi and Hinata started laughing. A bag of flour landed on his head, covering the boy in white.

The boys spend nearly four hours in the kitchen, and the majority of it was cleaning up each other's messes. It wasn't long before the smell of warm sugar filled the kitchen. Yamaguchi, apparently the only one who could actually cook, took over the majority of the bulk. 

Meanwhile, the Nekoma team focused on finding exits. Bokuto and Akaashi ran around the building, trying to find anything useful and Oikawa and Iwaizumi just went awol.

They met up in the cafeteria at dinner. No one had snapped today. They ate a meal prepared by Monokuma. Even though they didn't trust the bear yet, they were hungry.

"Tomorrow, I call the kitchen." Oikawa said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next three days went past very uneventful. So uneventful that everyone figured that no one was going to kill each other.

And then the fucking bear appeared. "What about everyone meets in the gym! You have five minutes!" the bear said.

The seventeen boys walked down to the gym and were handed a packet. "What are these?"

"They reveal the boy you like the most." Monokuma said. "And I'll read them all aloud tomorrow night if no one is killed by then."

Motives. Those dreaded motives.

"But I don't like any of the boys here." Hinata said, confusedly. Oikawa nodded.

"Upupupu! But everyone has someone they like!" Monokuma taunted. "GOOD LUCK!"

The bear disappeared, leaving the other at a loss for speech. "S-so..."

Kuroo's gaze flitted around the room at each of the boys. "No one is going to kill each other over a boy." he said. "Is that clear? Especially you guys." Kuroo looked at the first years.

Daichi inhaled. "Karasuno, move out!" he said, forcing the team out of the gym. He glanced at Kuroo before exiting himself

The team walked down the hallway, mumbling amongst themselves. They walked into the cafeteria before Daichi pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Do you think people will actually take the motive seriously?" Hinata asked. "I mean, no one likes likes anyone else here, right?"

"You never know." Sugawara said. "Let's make it so it isn't anyone from our team."

The team nodded solemnly. Daichi looked at the clock. "It's 8 am. Meet back at the cafeteria at 6 for dinner."

"Yes sir!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shibayama flung open the door to Inuoka's room. "Sou!"

It was empty. He raised an eyebrow, confused. Inuoka told him that he'd be in his room.

Unless... oh no. Inuoka better not be going out to kill people. Shibayama sighed and turned around to leave when Inuoka walked in, his face pale.

"Yuuki..." Inuoka gripped his shoulders. "I... I need you to come with me."

Shibayama followed the taller boy down the stairs to the basement. The two walked past a lab and the locker rooms before turning into what looked like a storage room.

And he screamed. A set of footsteps told the two first years that someone had come down the stairs, and behind them, Sugawara skidded to a stop.

"Upupupupu! A body has been discovered!" Monokuma said happily.

A headless body with the Karasuno practice uniform was tied up in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think it is?
> 
> (I'll post tomorrow since I don't have school *praises the snow god or goddess or whatever*)


	3. Flight of the Crows: Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The victim is identified and Fukunaga helps Kenma investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... short chapter...
> 
> I promise the class trial is longer.

The others were downstairs in three minutes. Hinata saw the body and threw up before excusing himself. Sugawara made count of the his teammates before identifying the headless body as none other than...

"Kageyama?!" the blood drained from Yamaguchi's face. "Our Kageyama?"

The Karasuno team was strangely quiet.

"You have a limited time to investigate the body and the crime scene before the class trial takes place!" Monokuma said. "Gooooooooood luck!"

Daichi took a deep breath. "Alright." He looked up, looking absolutely pissed. "Who killed him."

The thirteen others were quiet. Hinata walked back to the group, his eyes red and puffy. "He didn't have to die you know." Hinata said quietly as he sat down next to the body. He looked up at everyone. "I hate you. I hate you all."

Kenma sat down next to Hinata. "Shoyo, you can't possibly go around hating everyone."

"So what if I did?" Hinata asked. "One of you guys killed Kageyama."

Kenma sighed and started searching the room as everyone else disbanded. He quickly discovered a note in Kageyama's closed fist.

Finder of this note, I need you to meet me in the locker rooms at 11:30 am. I need a bit of help with stuff.

-K

Kenma frowned. K could mean Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Tsukishima, and Sugawara. He hated the idea of Kuroo being the killer. It wasn't him, it couldn't be him.

He quietly made his way past Hinata to the locker rooms and opened the door. Pink blood covered the floor and Kageyama's head hung from the ceiling. Bight pink footprints lead out to the pool. Kenma jumped back in surprise into Fukunaga. 

He waved. Kenma waved back, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Fukunaga looked up at Kageyama's head, then looked down on the floor. He walked over to the back wall and picked up a roll of duct tape. It was bright pink, just like the blood in this place. Kenma looked at the bloody footprints and discovered they weren't even blood in the first place, but duct tape. Kenma rubbed his eyes as the announcement went off again. "Alright little pets!" Monokuma said. "Time for the class trial!"

Kenma stood next to Kuroo in the elevator down to the trial room. Kuroo held Kenma protectively to him, as if the killer would strike on the very elevator. Kenma looked over at Hinata who met his eye before looking away.

The first class trial... was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert evil laugh here* I killed Kageyama.
> 
> Sorry not sorry.


	4. Flight of the Crows: Class Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half the group find out they're idiots. And the killer of Tobio Kageyama is not someone anyone expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologize in advance for any inconsistencies, since I wrote this when I was half awake.

The seventeen students took their places at the podium. A black and white picture for Tanaka and Kageyama occupied two of the stands. "This'll be interesting!" Monokuma said as he sat down on his throne. "Let the class trial...

...begin!"

"I'll start!" Oikawa said. "I think Hinata's the killer!"

"No way he'd be the killer!" Yamaguchi shouted.

"He would have to act like that for his friend though." he said.

"Except," Kenma looked up, perking Kuroo's interest. "Fukunaga and I found Kageyama's head in the boys locker room. It was tied from the ceiling, and there are no benches or stools that aren't bolted to the ground." he said. "So it would have to be someone tall, eliminating Hinata, Shibayama, Nishinoya, and me."

"But Hinata can jump really high." Lev pointed out.

"Do you think Shrimpy can tie a knot while jumping?" Kuroo asked

"No?"

"I did find a bloody tarp by the stairs." Fukunaga said quietly. Only the two people he stood by, Shibayama and Nishinoya heard him.

"I have an idea then!" Bokuto said. "Whoever killed him should step up right now and save us a lot of trouble."

"No one's going to do that though." Daichi said. "Especially when we're supposed to kill to get out of here."

Bokuto frowned.

"Am I allowed to bring up the fact that I found a note?" Kenma asked as the group started bickering. No one seemed to pay attention. "Guys." he said, more firmly this time.

"SHUT UP!" Daichi shouted. Everyone, especially the Karasuno kids, quieted. 

"I found a note on Kageyama." Kenma explained. "It was signed by K."

"Which makes Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, Akaashi-san, Tsukishima-kun, Sugawara-san, and you our suspects." Inuoka said. "But we already said Kenma wasn't tall enough to tie the head on the ceiling." he added, looking slightly green in the face. 

Sugawara and Bokuto's faces went blank. The other three suddenly looked like they would kill anyone to prove their innocence in the case.

Daichi took a deep breath. "Did anyone else find anything useful for the case?"

"I-I did." Shibayama said. "I found the murder weapon."

"Well, what is it then?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Whoever killed Kageyama took his head off using the paper cutter in the art room."

"The- whaaaaaaaat?"

"Fukunaga-san, you said you found a bloody tarp by the stairs, right?" Shibayama looked at him. The wide-eyed boy nodded. "So that means whoever is the killer killed Kageyama in the art room, then dragged him downstairs in the tarp."

Ushijima's eyebrows rose.

"Wait." Sugawara pulled out his Monopad. "Please tell me one of you looked on here." The third year quickly pulled up the case file.

"There's information there?" Oikawa asked in surprise.

"But of course there is!" Nishinoya yelled. "Are you all dumb?"

About half the group nodded sheepishly. "It says Kageyama was killed at 3:34. Where was everyone at that time?"

"I was with Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san." Hinata piped up.

"I was with Akaashi." Ushijima said softly. Akaashi nodded.

"I was chasing this idiot around the place." Iwaizumi elbowed Oikawa hard in the guts.

Daichi, Tsukishima, and Fukunaga all claimed to be in their rooms. Yamaguchi was in the kitchen with Inuoka, Lev, and Shibayama. Kenma was in the library, and Nishinoya was in the lab.

"So that leaves the most suspicious person as Tsukishima." Kuroo concluded. "Anything you'd like to say?"

"Actually, yes." Tsukishima said. "You'd have to consider the time margin. The killer wouldn't be able to drag the body down to the basement from the art room in a minute. They'd need at least ten or fifteen minutes to tie his headless corpse up and then hang his head in the locker room."

"Or," Kuroo said. "He could have been tied up before he was decapitated."

"And the 'K' could be a false trap, to frame Tsukishima." Inuoka said. "Which opens back up anyone who was alone during the time of the murder."

"Let's say the time margin is 3:25 to 3:40." Ushijima said. "Anyone who was alone at that time period would be considered suspicious. That means Sawamura, Tsukishima, Fukunaga, Kenma, and Nishinoya."

"Actually." Shibayama looked at the Shiratorizawa player. "Inuoka and I were in our rooms at 3:30."

So that just added two more people to the guilty box. Kenma sighed and looked at everyone. "It doesn't add up..." he muttered.

Monokuma seemed to be getting restless as well. "Are you done yet?" he asked.

"JUST GIVE US A FEW MORE MINUTES GOD DAMN IT!" Kuroo shouted.

"I think it's Fukunaga." Tsukishima said. Kuroo's eyebrow rose. 

"Are you sure you aren't just randomly guessing now?" Nishinoya asked. "You must be desperate to take the blame off of you."

Tsukishima clenched his fists. "Except it wasn't me."

"Wait." Iwaizumi raised his hand. "Did anyone see someone go into the art room?"

Fukunaga nodded. "I saw Bokuto slip in there."

"But I was with him the whole time." Kuroo pointed out.

"What if-"

"WAIT!" Sugawara slammed his hands down. "It's... it was Nishinoya."

"Why?" Yamaguchi asked.

"He was supposed to be in the lab, right?" Sugawara asked. "When we all went down there to see Kageyama's body, it hadn't been unlocked."

"And even though the benches are bolted in the locker room, he could have simply brought a chair in from another room." Kuroo added.

All eyes fell on the libero. Nishinoya put his hands up in the air. "Vote me then. You guys can die for all I care."

Now that, didn't sound like the Nishinoya that everyone knew. Daichi looked at Monokuma.

"Monokuma, start the voting." he said.

In the end, it was Nishinoya who killed the first year setter.

A collar snapped around his neck and he was pulled into a room with volleyballs flying at him from every direction. Every time he failed to save one, a knife would fly into his body.

Hinata and Shibayama buried their faces into their captain's shirts. Kenma watched, wide eyed as the libero collapsed on the ground.

A cry escaped Sugawara as tears ran down his face.

His own teammate, killing his kouhai so he could get out?

Daichi took a deep breath. "Team, we're watching you closely now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

16/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh.
> 
> Who expected that?
> 
> And I apologize for the uncreative, poorly described execution. I might rewrite it so stay tuned.


	5. Caw Caw Caw: Daily Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years crash a third year pool party and Monokuma gives everyone a mystery object that leads to the next murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kind of surprised that this already has a little over 100 hits in just 5 days. I don't know how fast they're supposed to accumulate on here, but thank you readers. It means a lot to have hit it so fast.
> 
> (Heh. I feel like I'm overreacting)
> 
> Have the next installment of the story.

Shibayama slept through Monokuma's alarm and was woken up by the stupid bear himself. The first year libero found himself on the ground as he left.

So this wasn't a dream. They were actually stuck inside this horrible place.

When he arrived in the cafeteria, the atmosphere seemed to relax. Shibayama glanced around the cafeteria. He was the last person in. He quickly apologized before sitting down in between Inuoka and Lev.

The group was very quiet as they ate. No one uttered a word, not even Bokuto.

Inuoka sighed, picking at his food. Shibayama's eyes strayed over to his fork, noting that he usually wouldn't do that. Everyone seemed uneasy. Someone had already snapped and killed someone else, so another person could do the exact same.

Shibayama got up, the silence driving him nuts, and walked out of the cafeteria. A brilliant idea struck him when he heard footsteps behind him and he whipped his head around and saw Kuroo walking towards him.

"It got to you, didn't it." he said. Shibayama looked up at his senpai.

"The silence?" he asked. Kuroo shrugged. "I guess it did."

Kuroo yawned. "Well, at least I know you aren't going off to try and kill someone." he said.

"Why would I?" the first year asked. 

"Anyone could snap."

There was a long pause.

"Ah, I'm going to go find Kenma. Don't misbehave or anything."

"Uh-yes sir!" Shibayama watched as Kuroo walked away, and suddenly, the idea didn't seem as brilliant as before.

He sighed. Why had he even thought of that idea? Maybe he really was about to snap.

"Yuuki!" Inuoka called.

"What?" he looked down the hall. 

"The third years are all going to swim in the pool." Inuoka said, looking like a puppy. "Do you want to crash them?"

"Oh! And we could recruit Lev, Hinata, and Yamaguchi!"

"That's a great idea!"

The two boys ran down the hall into the cafeteria where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were hanging out. "Hey, Yamaguchi!" Shibayama yelled. "Do you want to crash the third years?"

He eyed Tsukishima, who shrugged. "Uh, sure?" Tsukishima got up to leave. "Wait Tsukki! You're coming with us too!"

"Do you think Hinata'll join us?" Inuoka asked.

"Probably." Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes. Inuoka hopped up and down like a bunny.

"Shibayama, you get Lev!" Inuoka said. "I'll grab Shorty!"

Shibayama ran down the hall to his friend's room and flung the door open on a half-naked Lev. "Shibayama-kun!" he looked surprised.

"Sou, Yamaguchi, and I are going to crash the third years in the pool." Shibayama explained. "Sou's getting Hinata, and so I came to get you."

"That sounds fun!" Lev said. "Count me in!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The six first years quietly snuck into the locker rooms. Monokuma had cleaned everything up. It made Inuoka a bit queasy to know that a head had been hanging from the ceiling the day before. Already changed, they opened the door to the pool.

"KUROO-SAN!" Lev yelled really loudly, making all the third years turn around. Sugawara burst into laughter as Hinata ran across the deck and then stopped at the edge of the pool before jumping into the shallow end.

"Wait, what about Kenma and Fukunaga?" Kuroo asked.

"Dunno." Akaashi shrugged. "Well, if one of them kills the other, we'll know who did it."

Lev playfully splashed Kuroo, making his bedhead fall flat. Kuroo spun around, a sadistic glare on his face and Lev shrieked as he started swimming towards him.

"Well, he had it coming." Sugawara said and Bokuto laughed.

The boys hung out in the pool through lunch until 2:30, when Hinata declared that he was hungry.

They walked down to the cafeteria where they were met by Kenma and Fukunaga, who were playing against each other on what looked like their Monopads.

"It never gets old for you, huh." Kuroo said with a laugh. Kenma shrugged.

"Is there someone who can actually cook here?" Daichi asked. Sugawara and Yamaguchi's hands shot up, with Iwaizumi's and Shibayama's following.

"You guys are in charge of making food then!" Bokuto said.

It wasn't long before the savory aroma of meat filled the cafeteria. The boys all sat down and stuffed their faces before heading down to the gym for a game of volleyball, save Iwaizumi, Tsukishima, and Bokuto. 

They played Nekoma vs. Karasuno + Akaashi, with Ushijima as referee. No one thought that the ace would look so good with a whistle in his mouth. The games ended 20:25, 30:28, 32:30. Hinata groaned in defeat as Kenma and the Nekoma first years walked past him. Kuroo realized how much harder it was to play without resident guardian Yaku.

"ITTADAKIMASU!"

The seventeen remaining boys ate a lot during dinner, it surprised Monokuma. He waddled into the cafeteria and looked at them. "Hellooooo there~!"

More than half of the boys turned around and looked at the mechanical bear.

"Enjoying your stay here, I see." he said. "I've left an item and a key card to a certain room on the third floor in your rooms. Enjoy!"

Daichi half considered strangling the bear before remembering what it had done to Tanaka. He got up and sighed. "Koshi, I'm going to head up to my room."

Sugawara nodded and watched as Daichi walked out the door. Ushijima, Fukunaga, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima left as well, leaving Sugawara to watch over his kouhai and Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa. At least Akaashi and Iwaizumi were still here. 

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto stood up. "What about we play a game!"

"You really are immature." Akaashi growled.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed." Oikawa said. "See ya tomorrow morning!" 

Iwaizumi sighed. "I'll make sure he doesn't die." he said before following him out.

So Sugawara and Akaashi were left with Bokuto, Kuroo, the first years, and Kenma. 

"Let's do hide and seek or something!" Inuoka said.

"But there's no where to hide." Kenma said, not looking up. "Besides, someone could just kill another person while they're hiding."

"We're not doing anything that could end in someone dying." Kuroo said.

"You guys are no fun." Bokuto frowned.

The group disbanded and returned to their dorms. Lev walked into his room, nearly slamming his head into the door frame once again, and picked up the key card that was sitting on his bed.

"Room 301?" he frowned before setting it down on the dresser and crawling into the bed, pulling the blue blankets over his shoulders.

And he lay awake for two more hours before he actually fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ding dong~!" Monokuma's morning announcement played over the intercom. "It's 7 o'clock! Time to get up!"

Akaashi cursed the stupid bear, throwing a pillow at the screen in his room, then shuffled over to Bokuto's room. He answered the door, looking like an owlet. "Oh dear lord, what has happened to your hair?" he asked. "This is what happens when you don't wash your hair gel out before you go to sleep."

Bokuto laughed. "I think it's fine!"

Akaashi shook his head and pulled the strands of loose hair back into Bokuto's owl-like hair. "Try to manage yourself for once."

The two walked down to the cafeteria. To their surprise, they were the first ones there.

"I'm going to kill that thing." Daichi grumbled as he walked in with Sugawara, looking extra pissed off. He sat down and an aura of negativity floated around him, making Akaashi flinch.

"Ah sorry." Sugawara said. "Daichi gets cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep."

The four waited for everyone else to come. They sat in the cafeteria for half an hour before anyone came in, and they were covered in blood.

The dreaded, hot pink blood.

"Hinata?" Sugawara looked at him. "What happened?"

"Someone stabbed Inuoka." he said gasping. "And Shibayama and Lev are both missing!"

All three of the first year Nekoma boys were suddenly gone? Bokuto stood up. "Where's everyone else?"

"Iwaizumi, Ushijima, and Oikawa went to get medical supplies." Hinata said. "The others are at the stairwell to the basement."

The four third years followed Hinata to the location. Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Fukunaga looked up when they turned the corner.

"Oikawa, hurry up with the needle!" Kuroo shouted angrily. His shoulders were trembling, and his normally confident eyes were filled with fear. Fear of loosing his kouhai, fear of loosing his teammate.

Sugawara looked over at Yamaguchi, who looked like he was about to puke.

"Sawamura, Sugawara." Kuroo barked at them. "Try and find the other two. Please." There was something desperate in his voice that told them that Kuroo didn't want to tolerate what was going on.

"Kenma." Sugawara grabbed the second year's shoulder. "You're coming with us to."

So the three ran back up the stairs to the second floor, where the dorms were. Daichi knocked on Lev's door before opening it. It was completely empty. The sheets had been ripped off the bed and the bolted windows had been scratched.

Sugawara opened the door to Shibayama's room and went in with Kenma. His key card was still sitting on the edge of the bed, as if it had been untouched. Kenma picked it up and studied it.

"Sugawara, what room number did you get on your card?" he asked.

"314." he replied, remembering the silver numbers on the black card.

"Shibayama has 305." he said. We should check there."

Daichi walked in. "Anything?"

"We found the kid's key card." Sugawara said. "Let's go."

The trio went up another flight of stairs and Kenma slid the key through the key pad.

"DING DONG, A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!"

Lev Haiba's body leaned against the wall of the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.
> 
> I'm sorry Lev.


	6. Caw Caw Caw: Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation for Lev's killer begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would usually update on weekends but I've been up for nearly 4 hours and it's a snow day so I figured WHY NOT?

Kuroo felt his stomach drop into a pit. One of his first year kittens were dead. Someone had killed him.

He never thought he would think it, but he wished it hadn't been Lev.

"Monokuma file 2." Yamaguchi read off his Monopad. "Victim, Lev Haiba. Time of death: 10:56 pm. Fatal wound: Blunt force trauma. Murder Weapon: blank. Other wounds: none. Other notes: discovered in room 305, the room that Shibayama's key card led to."

"Well then Shibayama probably killed him and went into hiding." Oikawa said. "Easy. Case solved."

"Shibayama isn't the kind of person who would murder his peer." Kuroo argued. "The two of us had a talk yesterday. He wouldn't kill Lev."

"And no one thought that Nishinoya was capable of beheading people." Iwaizumi countered.

"First of all, we'd have to find the first year." Daichi said. "And then we can question him."

"We should split up into groups of three." Tsukishima said.

"That's a great idea." Daichi replied. "Bokuto, Akaashi, and... Hinata. You three investigate around Lev's room. Ushijima, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi, look around Shibayama's room. Kuroo, Fukunaga, and Kenma, you investigate the body. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Sugawara, you guys go find Shibayama."

"Wait, what about you?" Hianta asked.

"I'll watch Inuoka."

Kuroo glared at him.

"I'll kill you if he dies." he said in a low voice as his team walked into the room.

Daichi took a deep breath and walked down to the infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukishima threw open the door to an unlabeled room on the third floor. He sighed. "Where the hell is he hiding?"

Yamaguchi shrugged as Sugawara stepped into the room. "Shibayama-kun!" he called. "If you can hear me, say something!"

There was a rattle and something rolled off the shelf and clattered onto the floor. Sugawara walked over to that side of the room. "Shibayama?" Yamaguchi called out behind him.

Sugawara carefully removed a box from the shelf and gasped, nearly dropping it on his foot. The first year was tied up with a gag in his mouth, his eyes wide with fear. He pulled him out and untied his gag.

"Sugawara-san... who died?" he asked.

"Lev." Tsukishima said, coldly. "You're our top suspect right now, since you've been awol."

"I-I didn't kill him though!" he squeaked.

"Tell me everything that happened." Sugawara said as he untied his binds.

"I was about to fall asleep when a masked person walked in." he started. "He was fairly tall, so I'm pretty sure it wasn't Hinata. He must have lock picked my door because it's always locked when I'm in my room. He took my key card and dragged me upstairs. It really hurt." he said, rubbing his wrists, which now had rope burns on them.

"Is that all?" Tsukishima asked. 

"We were right outside room 304, I think, when he put a blind fold on me, so I'd guess that he didn't want me to see what happened next. I don't know how long it was before he took it off, but I had moved around so much I didn't even know where I was."

"We're glad you're alright though." Sugawara said with a small smile. "Come on, let's take you back to the others."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kenma." Fukunaga whispered. "Do you think he got hit by something, or did he get rammed into the wall?"

"There doesn't seem to be a weapon lying around, so I'd assume the guy shoved Lev's head really hard into the wall." Kenma said. "But I can't be sure."

Kuroo said nothing, which made Kenma turn around, just in case he had run off. Lev's death had hit him like a wall, and he sat frozen against the back wall.

Fukunaga tapped Kenma's shoulder and showed him his Monopad. On 'Murder Weapon' which had been blank before now read 'baseball bat'.

"Whoever killed him must know what they're doing." Kenma muttered. "It's almost as hard as the games."

He looked up, his golden eyes shimmering. "This one might turn out interesting."

"Kuroo!" Sugawara and his team ran in along with Shibayama. The Nekoma captain looked up at the other first year and opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh before you say anything," Yamaguchi said. "It wasn't Shibayama."

Kuroo shut his mouth.

As Shibayama recounted the events of the night before to his captain, Fukunaga carefully pulled Lev's body away from the wall. His hair was caked in blood, but something else stood out to the silent boy.

There was a small cloth under his hair, completely soaked in blood. He came to the conclusion that whoever killed Lev probably regretted his actions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iwaizumi bonked his head on Shibayama's bed for the third time in five minutes as he pulled out what looked like a rubber mask. It was black with eye holes cut in it, probably with a pair of scissors. It was a bit creepy.

"Ushikawa~!" Oikawa called into the bathroom. "Was there anything in there?"

There was a grunt and something fell to the ground. The sound of water exploding out of the shower head made Iwaizumi flinched, hitting his head once again. He felt ready to scream at Oikawa for making him dig through the depths of under the bed.

"What would this be?" Ushijima asked, holding up a bloody jacket. It was stained completely pink, so they couldn't tell what color it was.

"I bet it's something the killer was wearing." Oikawa said.

"Which could mean anyone." Iwaizumi grunted as he came out from under the bed. "Oikawa, you're going under there next time."

"Well then, it's decided." Oikawa said. "It was Shibayama."

"DING DONG! YOUR TIME IS UP! EVERYONE MAKE YOUR WAY OVER TO THE LIFT FOR THE TRIAL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Who do you think killed him?


	7. Caw Caw Caw: Class Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev's killer is discovered and Monokuma blows a fuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god
> 
> I suck at writing but I enjoy it so here we go, another very inconsistent update!

"I think it's Shibayama." Oikawa said. "It's obvious it was him. His key card is to the room where the Russian Beanpole was killed, and there was a mask and a bloody jacket in his room as well."

"So I said it's not me!" Shibayama looked like he was about to snap under pressure.

"Explain." Daichi said.

"No, we should just start the voting so we get rid of the killer." Oikawa said as Shibayama opened his mouth. Kuroo, who was standing next to him, considered slapping Aoba Johsai's captain.

"He got attacked." Sugawara said. "Who ever killed Lev wasn't planning to kill anyone else, just Lev."

"Yeah, so Lev attacked Shibayama, and Shibayama killed him! Easy!" Oikawa said.

"Except Shibayama was tied up for the past eight or so hours." Sugawara said, dragging the words out. 

"And gagged." Yamaguchi supplied nervously.

"Whoever killed Lev seemed to have some pity for him." Kenma said. "There was a cloth pressed to his head, as if whoever killed him tried to stop the bleeding."

"It must have been an accident then." Akaashi said, looking bored.

"Exactly." Sugawara looked around. "So we have to find out who did it. Who was the team who found the baseball bat?"

Daichi raised his hand. "It was actually sitting by the incinerator on the first floor, by the kitchen. It was bloodstained, like the killer hadn't bothered washing it."

"Was anyone awake at 11 last night?" Iwaizumi asked. Everyone but Tsukishima and Yamaguchi raised their hands.

"That rules out those two then." Bokuto said, kind of sadly. "Hey, what if it was Inuoka?"

They looked at the boy who was sitting in a wheel chair. Inuoka's head was down, and he hadn't said a word since that morning. "Sou?" Shibayama bit his lip.

"I see a loophole there, senpai." he said, the energy missing from his voice. "Because you were the one who stabbed me."

Everyone gasped except Ushijima, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"It's because you were moving the bat!" Bokuto said wildly. "I swear I didn't kill Lev though!" 

"How are we sure about that?" Kuroo asked angrily. "You, YOU-"

"Kuro, stop." Kenma put a hand on his friend's and gripped it tightly. "You can deal with him later. We're supposed to be figuring out who killed Lev, not who stabbed Inuoka."

Kuroo's seething mad aura made everyone else nervous. Kuroo glared at Monokuma and started to get off his platform before Kenma pulled on his shirt. "Kenma, let me go. I'm going to kill the stupid bear once and for all."

Monokuma's face contorted into a smile.

"Get back on your platform!" Sugawara yelled, watching as Monokuma's red eye started blinking.

"KURO!" Kenma shouted, making his friend stop. The two looked each other in the eye for about ten seconds. Just a few feet in front of him, Monokuma exploded. "Stop... this game is messing with our heads. You're going crazy. I don't like it."

Kuroo seemed to relax, just a little bit. Kenma crawled under Kuroo and stood in front of him. "Okay. Continue the trial." he said. Kuroo almost wanted to make a comment about Kenma being fired up.

"Bokuto, you stay quiet." Akaashi said.

"Gah, why did the killer have to make such a hard case?!" Hinata asked, frustrated.

"So they can get out, obviously." Tsukishima looked down at his fellow first year, disappointed.

"That would mean anyone who was awake at 10:45 is a suspect for the killer." Daichi said, steering the group back on track. "Shibayama, can you tell the story again?"

The libero sighed. "I was about to fall asleep when someone attacked me. They were pretty tall. Whoever it was tied me up and gagged me before dragging me upstairs, then blindfolded me when we were in front of room 304."

"So that already rules out Kenma and Hinata." Sugawara said.

"Wait." Ushijima pulled out a familiar black object out of his pocket. "What room number did everyone have?" The key cards that Monokuma had given the remaining students.

Who has 300?" Sugawara asked.

Ushijima raised his hand.

"Who has 301?" Sugawara asked.

"Lev did." Akaashi said. 

"What about 302?"

Daichi raised his hand.

"303?"

"I do." Inuoka said quietly.

"304?" Sugawara looked around the room.

Oikawa raised his hand. "I swear it isn't me though."

"We're not done. What room is across from 304?" Sugawara asked.

"316, I believe." Tsukishima said. "Since there are 21 rooms on the third floor, on the left side it starts with 300, and it ends on 320 on the right side."

"Who has the keys to 315, 316, and 317 then?" Sugawara asked.

"Kenma raised his hand. "I have the key to 315."

"And I have the one to 316." Yamaguchi said.

"Wait, aren't there key cards for Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya as well?" Oikawa asked.

Monokuma nodded. "They have 306, 309, and 319."

"So who the hell has 317?!" Kuroo asked, looking like he was about to rip Kenma's hair out.

"Okay so there were nineteen people to start, right?" Yamaguchi said. "And there's twenty-one rooms, so naturally, two of them would be empty."

"One of them is the storage room at the back end of the hall." Tsukishima said.

"I have 307." Hinata said. "Bokuto-san has 308."

"I have 313." Tsukishima said.

Akaashi looked at his. "318. Fukunaga has 319."

"I have 314." Sugawara said.

Kuroo looked up. "311."

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. "I have 317."

"So then you killed Lev." Oikawa said accusingly.

"Oh, so now you're pinning it on your friend." Iwaizumi said. "Fine. Don't talk to me, Shittykawa."

"I'm finding a certain someone really suspicious." Ushijima said. "Toru Oikawa, are you sure it isn't you?"

"What? Why would it be me?" he asked as Monokuma walked back in.

"Because you're trying to rush the trial!" Hinata exclaimed. "OH MY GOD MR. ACE YOU ARE SO SMART!"

Kenma nodded in agreement.

"What did I miss?" Monokuma asked, only to be ignored.

"Oikawa, what did Monokuma give you?" Daichi asked.

"A lock pick."

That confirmed everyone's hunch.

"Alright, fess up." Daichi said. "Why did you do it?"

Oikawa shrugged. "I want to get out, just like every single one of you. Lev was the easiest target."

"EXCUSE ME BOYS." Monokuma said.

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to make a comment, but thought better and shut it. 

"Besides, survival of the fittest."

"Monokuma, start the voting." Iwaizumi said. 

Kenma reached over and tapped his voting screen, and the group watched as Oikawa's face lit up. "It's over, Oikawa." Kuroo said. "It's game over for you."

Oikawa smiled as a rope twisted around him and yanked him backwards. He flew down a dark corridor as volleyballs shot out of the sides and slammed into him really hard. It went on for a full five minutes before Oikawa's screams of pain, regret, fear, and anguish fell silent.

Iwaizumi stalked out of the room. Ushijima swore he could hear him sniffling.

"Yuuki." Inuoka looked at his peer. "Don't be scared."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Students remaining: 14/19


	8. Birds of Prey: Daily Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma gets kidnapped, Kuroo gets stabbed, and someone dies.
> 
> Obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I know these updates are really inconsistent. I'm having a severe case of writer's block currently though. I will try to post the next chapter sometime next week though.
> 
> For now, bear with me.

Yamaguchi screamed when he woke up, convinced that someone was standing over him with a knife. It took a minute to realize that no, he wasn't going to get attacked because his door was locked and the person with the lock pick had gotten executed.

Oh shoot, five people had died already.

"DING DONG! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Monokuma announced over the speaker.

"SHUT UP!" He heard Daichi yell from next door. Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes, put his shoes on, and walked down to the cafeteria. Hinata and Tsukishima were showing off.

"Tsukki! Stop it!" he said.

"Yamaguchi, shut up."

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi pouted. Tsukishima looked over and sighed.

"Stop acting like a baby, Yamaguchi."

"Says the salty dinosaur." Hinata piped up. Tsukishima's eyes widened in rage.

"When did you find out?"

"You didn't see the motive videos Monokuma left in your room this morning?" Hinata asked. "And I thought I was stupid."

"Motive videos?" Yamaguchi was curious.

"Yeah! Monokuma left motive videos for each person to want to get out more." Hinata said. "Though, it's unclear why he switched up motive videos..."

"Because he wants us to find them, you dummy." Tsukishima said.

"Oh." Hinata said, looking a bit stupid. "I wonder who has mine."

"I bet it's someone scary." Tsukishima joked.

"Like Ushijima?"

"Tsukki, we should go and check ours!" Yamaguchi said.

"Yeah alright." Tsukishima groaned. "And can you please stop calling me 'Tsukki'?"

"Alright Tsukki! Let's go!" Yamaguchi said, taking his friend's hand and running down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow, Kenma woke up in Kuroo's bed the next morning, the bigger man hugging him to his chest.

How did I end up here? Was his first thought.

Kenma carefully moved Kuroo's arm over his head and crawled out before frowning. Kuroo was doing the stupid thing that resulted in his bedhead. Kenma carefully pulled out his pillows before tiptoeing away from the room.

And then something smacked into his head and he blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenma woke up tied up to something. In front of him sat Iwaizumi, holding up a small tablet.

"Kenma, I think you'll be convinced to kill someone when you see this." he said as the screen flickered to life and a video started playing.

Iwaizumi smiled as a series of expressions ran through his face.

"Kozume-san?"

Iwaizumi left the room for a second. Kenma heard the sound of punches being thrown before Iwaizumi returned to the room, dragging the limp body of Yamaguchi with him. Iwaizumi then slapped Kenma across his face.

"Ow." Kenma said through the gag.

"Oh, you enjoy this?" Iwaizumi asked. "Do you like being hit? You can be my new punching bag then!"

Kenma decided that the killing game really had messed his mind up before a punch was thrown at his stomach and his head was thrown back into a metal pole. If he could scream, he probably would have. Iwaizumi then grabbed a knife and held it up to his forehead.

"I won't kill you yet, Kenma Kozume." he said as he drew a cut into his forehead. "But I can make you suffer."

Hot pink blood tricked down Kenma's face as he struggled against the binds. Kenma tried to frown the best he could, to show he wasn't amused.

Iwaizumi scoffed. "Bye." and he walked out the door. It locked behind him with a click.

His private room, Kenma assumed as Yamaguchi stirred.

"Ugh." he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh! Kozume-san!"

Kenma weakly lifted his head as the door opened once again and Kuroo and Tsukishima walked in, dragging Iwaizumi behind them.

"Kenma!" Kuroo fumbled with the strips of cloth as Yamaguchi hopped onto Tsukishima. "Iwaizumi, what the hell did you do to my boyfriend?!"

The words sank in and Kenma felt Kuroo heat up as Iwaizumi burst into laughter. "Boyfriend?! Yeah right!"

As soon as he was free, Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo and looked at him with evil eyes. "Iwaizumi, I think it's time you got thrown into the asylum with Bokuto."

"Oh sure." he said, rolling his eyes. "It's clearly your teammate's fault that Oikawa died, which makes it your responsibility."

"It was Oikawa who decided to kill him!" Kuroo shouted angrily.

"Who said it was a-" Kenma yawned. "On purpose?"

Kuroo stood up, making Kenma stumble. The captain picked up Kenma and cradled him like a cat before grabbing Iwaizumi's shirt collar and dragging him out of the room. Kuroo walked down to the basement where the shoved Iwaizumi into the lab. Bokuto was tied to one of the chairs, probably for stabbing Inuoka the day before. Carefully setting Kenma on the ground, Kuroo stalked over and forcefully tied Iwaizumi to the wall.

Akaashi and Inuoka poked their heads in. "Bokuto, I knew I'd find you here."

"You were the one who suggested I get tied up in the first place." Bokuto said, frowning.

"So the others stay safe from your unpredictability." Akaashi replied, running his fingers through his hair. "I love you and all, but you can't go around stabbing people."

"Wait." Inuoka perked up.

"Shit." Akaashi hissed. Kuroo laughed.

"You aren't the only one." he said, picking Kenma back up. "Hey Inuoka, what did Monokuma do to you to make you heal so fast?"

"I honestly don't know." he said. "I was unconscious for most of it. I just remember Sawamura-san waking me up."

"So it's basically saying that Monokuma put you on drugs." 

"Kuro!" Kenma playfully whacked his friend. 

"Sorry, sorry." Kuro started up the stairs. "Well then, we'll see you all later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sugawara knocked on Daichi's door and leaned against the wall as he opened it. "Sugawara!"

"Akaashi and I have finished tying Bokuto up." he said. "And the bear wants to talk to you."

"No." Daichi said, looking pissed. "I am not saying another word to that bear."

"Well fine." Sugawara said. "You did hear about the motive videos though, right?"

"Yes." Daichi said. "I have Kuroo's. Why?"

Sugawara looked down the hallway before tackling Daichi and pressing his lips against his own. The two third years looked each other in the eye, and Daichi pulled away.

"You have my motive video." he said quietly. Sugawara nodded. "You know me too well." he said with a smile.

The two got up and walked out of the room as if nothing happened, just because. Sugawara lead him up to the third floor and slid open the door to room 311 and carefully pushed him in. "I have a theory, Daichi."

"What is it?" Daichi asked.

"You know how the bear exploded and came back on the first day, right?" Sugawara asked. Daichi nodded. "So that means that someone's making the bears, and someone's likely controlling them."

"Like a mastermind!" Daichi said. "But who would it be?"

"It could be anyone." Sugawara said. "I have my bets on Iwaizumi or Bokuto right now."

"So what do we do, reveal the mastermind?"

A blazing fire burned behind Sugawara's chocolate brown irises. "Exactly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo finished patching up Kenma and hoisted the sleeping boy onto his back. It was only 9:45. Kenma usually didn't sleep, so he was getting a bit worried about his friend. 

He walked down the corridor and carefully laid Kenma down in his bed before shutting the door behind him. He turned around as a masked figure held a knife up to his throat.

"Should I kill you or Kenma?"

Kuroo wished he could see the person's face, so he could make some stupid comment about them. Kuroo's hand tightened around the doorknob.

"Hurry up and answer me!"

"Just try to kill me then!" Kuroo yelled. He kept one hand on the knob as he grabbed the guy's wrist and twisted it. The masked kid yelped, dropping the knife onto his own foot. Kuroo smirked before flipping him over his head. He never saw if he landed or not, because the lights flickered and went out. The hallway was pitch black and Kuroo decided to use it to his advantage. He backed into the door, opened it, and slammed it shut behind him, before locking it. Whoever was going to kill him would have to get through the door first.

And then the lights flicked back on. Kenma was sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. 

"Kuroo!" his eyes flew open, an expression of shock and fear on his face.

Kuroo felt a warm sensation in his chest before looking down and saw the hilt of a different knife sticking out of his torso.

"Oh."

Pain exploded like a bomb and Kuroo found himself on the floor, Kenma shaking his shoulders. "Kuro! Kuro, you have to stay strong!"

"T-this is so cliche." Kuroo said, spitting out blood. "Now I'm going to die and you're g-going to try and get revenge for me."

"It's not time to be joking!" Kenma said, his eyes watery. "Kuroo, you're about to die."

"Or maybe I won't die."

"Tetsuro!" A single tear made it's way down Kenma's face. "You're actually about to die and you're making these stupid jokes!?"

"Heh. You called me by my first name."

"Tetsu!" 

Kuroo smiled and looked at Kenma. "I can't believe we're in this position."

"You saved me earlier today, and just about any other time." Kenma said. "I... I haven't paid you back yet."

"Don't."

Kenma looked down at him and did the only thing that seemed logical to him in the situation. 

He leaned over and kissed his friend. Kuroo's closing eyes flew open for a few seconds in surprise, and he raised a trembling hand and draped it over his friend as the body announcement alarm went off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Kozume, Kuroo, and Hinata?!" Daichi asked as he ran down to the lab. His eyes widened as Sugawara caught up to him.

Three knives stuck out of Shoyo Hinata's chest. He sank to his knees. "No... he can't be dead..." Sugawara said, completely frozen in shock.

"DING DONG! A BODY HAS BEEN FOUND! You have time to investigate before the trial!" Monokuma said. "Gooooood luck!"

"We have a huge problem." Daichi said, his hands trembling.

"Bokuto got out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I killed Hinata. Whoops. Sorry, my little sunshine.


End file.
